wildsiogamefandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki Contribution Guidelines
Posting content on the Wilds.io Wiki When posting, all users must follow the specific posting guidelines. All content must be related to the topic, constructive, and objective. We are trying to make this wiki a place where people can come to learn about this game and get better at it. All edits that help us achieve this goal will be greatly appreciated, but make sure that all edits follow these guidelines. Posting new content If you have something in mind that is not yet added into the wiki, if you think that the addition will be a big change, before making a page or adding to an existing one, ask an admin. The admins know the wiki through and through, and they might find that your idea is already there, redundant, or inaccurate. This applies the most to when you make new pages, or edit a article that has a lot of traffic. You can contact the administrators through discord, or simply post a message on their wall. Keeping content objective Although sometimes a good laugh is funny in the wiki, (like the bue page) we would also like to keep all of the content objective and easy to read and understand for everyone. Try to keep personal experiences, opinions, jokes, and content that others may not understand out of the wiki, so that everyone can benefit from it. If you think a satire or humor article is necessary (like bue), contact an admin an discuss the addition with us. Formatting Wikis can get really hard to read sometimes, especially when the text is in big blocks or the alignment is not symmetrical. Make sure to always use the text style hierarchy correctly: # Heading # Sub-Heading 1-4 # Paragraph (Body text) # Block Quote/Lists This makes the entire wiki MUCH easier to read and understand. The same goes with images. Make sure that the images are aligned or connected in some way with the text that it is associated with. Make sure it isn't blurry or hard to see, and always include a caption that describes what is going on. The caption shouldn't include new information, it should reference the information in the text beside it. If the image addresses the entire page, add it as a infobox and include all numerical and general information as parts of the infobox. Remember not to clutter the infobox section with many different templates, try and use existing ones instead. Additionally, always double check your content before submitting. No spam Spam includes irrelevant text, advertising, vulgar language, and anything that might disrupt the informative nature of any part of this wiki. Each offense will be recorded, and we accept edits assuming that you have read these guidelines, so no preliminary warnings should be necessary. Any new pages added that contain any of the spam outlined above are grounds for an immediate ban, even if it your first infraction. Consequences/PSA Anyone who adds pages not relevant to wilds (or spam/random letters) will be BANNED from editing the wiki. No warning, no questions asked, just banned. If you want to argue the ban, talk to one of the wiki team members through Discord and tell us why you should be un-banned. The length of the ban depends on the type of infraction. Maybe a week or two for intentionally bad edits, a month for adding bad pages, but after the third infraction of any kind, you will be permanently banned from editing the wiki. If you would like to contact the admins, here is a list: Wilds.io Wiki Admins Issuing complaints or requests All admins can be contacted by posting on their message wall or through discord. Editing existing content When editing, make sure that you reread what you wrote and make sure it makes sense. Also, ALWAYS write a summary of all your edits. It must be descriptive and helpful for admins to review. Grammar Grammar on wiki pages should be correct, so please try to make sure that your edits are as correct as possible. If you're not super strong at grammar, it's okay; just make sure to write something like "Needs Grammar Fixes" in the summary of your edits. It's not too big of a deal, we can fix the grammar quite easily. Also try to make sure your spelling is correct, but again, this isn't too big of an issue since it is an easy fix. We request that all content be posted in english, but if you don't write/type English well, run your article through a translator and we will work out the grammar and spelling.Category:Guide